


Fit to Print

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Journalism, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, investigative reporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: A journalist researching a story on the gay life gets a bit too close to the story. He discovers that maybe he's part of the gay life. And that he will never be the same again.





	Fit to Print

No story is too lowdown or ugly for me. Once I spent a night in a homeless  
shelter to get the skinny on that scene. Lost my wallet and came out of it  
with two black eyes, a fat lip, and a nasty lice infestation. I was  
scratching for a week. It was worth it, though. The city editor put the  
story on page two and I got a nice fat raise.

So now I've been assigned to write an exposé of the gay life.  
In-depth, detailed, the whole works. A candid, uncensored account of  
what it feels like to be a gay man. A homo. A queer. The particulars  
of everyday life, the nightlife, and the sex. Especially the sex. The  
editor gave me _carte blanche_ on this one. But it's got to be  
hot and steamy. Circulation's been dropping lately.

All right, I figure I have to really get into the part. I'll assume the  
identity of a gay man for a week. I think I can even deal with the anal  
sex part if I have to. Maureen would have a fit if she found out. Geez,  
we're not even married yet, and already she acts like she owns me.

 

I draw the line at going into a gay bar and waiting to be picked up by  
an anonymous stranger. Fortunately, it wasn't necessary. An old college  
buddy introduced me to a real insider in the local gay scene. This guy  
seemed happy enough to help me out.

Mick is quite an original. He has the manner of a benevolent uncle who  
takes pleasure in mentoring his younger protegés. He claims he was a  
hippie back in the 60s. Even offered to show me the butterfly tattoo on  
his left buttock to prove it. I politely declined.

Mainly, I need to change my image, he told me. Dress sharper, but nothing  
too flamboyant. No need to flaunt what I'm supposed to be. Get my hair  
styled, of course. A moustache trim goes with the package. Looking younger  
is what it's all about. Younger. Like young meat. Meat. Merchandise.

As it turns out, I don't have to sweat the anal sex part, or so Mick  
says. Many gays don't even do it. If I want, I could probably get away  
with fondling and oral. Touching, kisses, and blow jobs, in other words.  
The question is whether I can get a complete picture of gay culture  
without learning about, and actually experiencing the ultimate form of  
gay sex -- anal. I have to admit that, in my heart of hearts, I _am_  
somewhat curious about it. Maybe even more than curious.
    
    
      I remember that one spring morning camping out on Raccoon Hill.
      Strange sounds nearby woke me. I climbed out of the warm
      sleeping bag, grabbed for the binoculars and looked.
      There were two guys up on the ridge there, and . . .
      their pants were bunched down around their ankles.
      They were both naked from the waist down and their bare
      skin gleamed in the early sun. The one in front was bent
      over forward and . . . I focused the binocs on him and, yes,
      he was being fucked by the other guy, and down between his
      legs it looked like he had a hardon, so probably he was
      enjoying getting it in the ass. And those were definitely
      sounds of passion coming from the both of them. And by then
      I had a hardon, too, and I jerked off while watching them,
      thinking about what it must feel like . . .
    

My last few girlfriends, and my current one too for that matter, enjoyed  
taking it in the ass. And I enjoy giving it. The one time Maureen got  
it into her head to try a strapon and fuck _my_ > ass I liked it. I  
guess she felt threatened by _how much_. I liked it because she  
never brought up that particular subject again. She's very insecure  
about gender roles.

 

They call it the _Service Entrance_. You could almost mistake it  
for a regular nightclub except that all the couples there were male-male  
and female-female. The show wasn't bad -- a standup comedian doing  
political satire, then a few songs by a drag queen.

Mick took me around and introduced me to his friends. Normal-looking  
guys, most of them. Normal, hell, just plain nice people. People I'd  
never have suspected of being gay. People I could have been friends with  
in real life.

I ended up going home with Jack. Tall, well-spoken fellow, looked to be  
in his late thirties. He was a stockbroker, and his living situation  
showed just how good he was at it. Antique furniture and what looked  
like original paintings on the walls. There was some heavy-duty money  
at work here.

He fixed me a nice snack, but I passed on the offered drink. Got to  
keep a clear head. This is an assignment, after all. He was easy to  
talk to and I found out a few things that Mick hadn't mentioned. As  
recently as ten years back, 1965 in the year of Our Lord, being gay was  
still semi-illegal. Many gay folks stayed in the closet. Now, with things  
loosening up, the gay community was out in the open, and this seemed to  
have triggered a sort of cultural explosion. There were gay-themed plays  
on Broadway and even books with gay heroes. The gay life, it appeared,  
was almost ready to cross over into the mainstream.

Well, it finally came time to get down to brass tacks. Do I take my off  
clothes or not? It wasn't a difficult choice. Jack was a nice guy and I  
felt comfortable in his presence. In fact, I even felt a mild physical  
attraction. If there were hidden parts of me that craved expression, why  
not indulge them? It would certainly add realism to the story I'd write.

He helped me out of my pants and shirt. A true gentleman. I was too  
shy to return the favor. My gosh, I couldn't believe what the sight of  
his bare skin did to me. It freaked me out and excited me at the same  
time. We were alone with each other. And totally stark, bare-ass naked.

He hugged me. Just a gentle embrace. I noticed he had a full hardon. He  
was a good deal bigger than me, maybe by as much as several inches. The  
thought of how that erect penis (long, hard cock!) would feel inside me,  
deep inside my ass made me hard, too. Iron hard. Damn. I learned something  
about myself in that moment.

He asked me what my pleasure was.

"I'm new at this," I said. "What I had originally had in mind was to  
satisfy my curiosity, to get a gentle intro to gay sex, but now I think  
maybe . . . "

"I know exactly what you're thinking," he said. "It hits some newbies like  
that. They instantly fall in love, hard, with either oral or anal. In your  
case, I'd say anal. In fact, I can feel the vibes."

My face got hot, and I must have blushed. I nodded.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say you're a bottom," he said, as  
he reached around to caress my buttocks. "Yep, I can feel the heat  
back there. Your ass is speaking to me, and it's telling me what it  
wants. And it wants it bad. What say we give it a go?" He kissed me  
gently on the lips.

"All right, Jack, I'm willing, I think. Just show me what to do."

"The first time it's especially important for you to relax. I'm good at  
breaking in virgins and I'll guide you. Come on into the bedroom. The  
bed is just the right height for what I have in mind."

He bent me forward over the edge of the bed and my chest came to rest  
on the multicolored quilt covering the sheets. Then he moved up behind  
me. The shock of his hands kneading my ass cheeks made me tense up.

"Relax. This won't hurt. You'll end up enjoying it. Most guys who try it  
love it. Trust me."

His voice was hypnotic. He seemed so very confident that I had to assume  
he knew what he was talking about. And the feel of his gentle hands  
massaging my ass, rubbing cream gently into my my cheeks and into the  
crevice between comforted me, warmed me. . . .

 

"Okay, Sleeping Beauty, you're about as ready as you'll ever be."

I awoke with a start. Must have dozed off for a moment.

"Huh? Okay, well then, let's give it a shot," I mumbled as I rubbed my  
eyes. I couldn't believe it. _I was about to be fucked._

"I've just lubed myself up," Jack said, "and now I'll do the same for you.  
I need you nice and slick inside so I can slide right in. Now, it might  
feel a little cold when I start, but it'll heat you up soon enough,  
and you'll enjoy the finger massage on your hole, your beautifully  
tight little asshole. Let me part your cheeks now to get a better look  
at it. Yes, it's a perfect little rosebud. _Virgo intacta_ ,  
but we'll soon do something about that."

I tensed up at the touch of his finger _down there_. It did feel cold  
and wet. Then, the gentle up-and-down rubbing between my cheeks began to  
soothe . . . and excite me. I could feel my dick starting to harden again.

"To start off with, I'll push a fingertip into you. Just barely past the  
entrance. It might feel a little strange, but it won't hurt. Ready?"

"Jack, I have a little confession to make. I'm not really an anal virgin.  
I've had a small dildo inside me before." I didn't think it politic to  
reveal that it was my girlfriend who had put it into me.

"Hey, no problem, guy. You already know the drill then. Press out gently  
as I push my finger in. Good. Easy does it."

My ass resisted, but only for a moment, and then his finger slipped in.  
The ass that had previously known only the feel of my own shit sliding  
through it, and once, only once, the silicone contours of Maureen's  
dildo. The ass that I had just now opened up to another man.

"Now a second finger. Good. Still okay?"

"Fine."

"I'll slowly rotate the two fingers inside you. This will stretch and open  
you up, and spread the lube around where it counts. How's that feel?"

"Slight stretch, but no pain. What's next?"

"Three finger. There. Any discomfort?"

"Still okay. What's next?" As if I didn't know.

The fingers withdrew and I felt the slippery-cold wetness as he rubbed  
more lube just inside the rim of my hole.

"All right, ready for final exam?"

Looking back over my shoulders, I saw his enormous cock pointing toward  
me. Pointing straight at _my ass_. He was going to insert that  
gigantic bludgeon into my tiny little hole! He was going to tear me open  
and split me apart! Did I really want this?

Yes. "Do it, Jack. Fuck me."

Something pressed into me, first gently, then more insistently.  
I felt my opening stretch, then pull apart as my ass opened up. Exhale,  
press outward. Relax. And a large erect male penis slid up into me,  
slowly filling me up, higher, upward, into the very depths of my secret  
place. I could feel myself expanding, my innermost flesh yielding to the  
intruder. Then hands on my hips pulled me backward, impaling me deeper,  
deeper, until I could feel the fronts of his thighs pressing hard into my  
ass cheeks. I had taken all of him into me and he had filled me utterly.

He held still at full insertion for several seconds before he started  
pumping. I visualized my intestinal walls fitting themselves snugly around  
his cock, conforming to its rigid geometry, accepting its throbbing  
heat. I reached back around the curve of my buttocks to feel the hard  
shaft grazing my fingertips and sliding slowly into my ass.

He laughed. "Still can't believe it? Yeah, I'm taking you, all right.  
Possessing you. Shagging your butt. Reaming it with my cock. Cornholing  
you. Fucking you. Fucking you in the ass."

I _could_ believe it. I had become a different person. In the  
space of a few seconds, I had transcended the limits of my own flesh  
and sexual identity and become something more and something less than I  
had been before. Something had snapped within me and I was no longer a  
man. I was no longer _just_ a man. I had transformed into a third  
gender, a sort of hermaphrodite, a strange being capable of both giving  
and receiving. I had changed, and there was no going back.

He withdrew partway and began a slow thrusting rhythm in and out. The  
sliding friction within me, slowly rippling up and down my rectal cavity,  
charged me up to the explosion point. My dick started throbbing and I  
felt the familiar release of orgasm lurking just around the bend.

"I'm getting ready. Going to come," I gasped.

"No, not yet. Your first time with me has to be extra special," he  
answered. Then he pulled back, pulled all the way out. There was a faint  
slurping sound as he uncorked himself and lube ran down my leg. I felt  
empty inside.

"Let's get you cooled down a bit," he said. "Sit your sweet butt here  
on the bed. Just relax. I can bring you something to drink, if you like."

I could feel myself drawing back from the brink, though my cock was  
still standing, hard as a bar of steel.

"Now, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you decide what we do next.  
We can continue as we were, with me doing the pitching, and you the  
catching. If the friction and pounding doesn't bring you off, I can  
reach around and help you out in front while I'm still inside you. Then  
you'll find out what bottoming is _really_ all about -- feeling  
your asshole -- hell, your entire gut -- involuntarily squeezing and  
spasming around my hard cock inside it as you come."

Jack continued: "The second choice is for you to fuck _me_ ,  
while you're still excited and hard. Then, after you come inside my  
ass, depending on whether you're willing, I could maybe fuck you once  
again. For that matter, since we have so much of the night ahead of us,  
we can fuck each other, taking turns, for as long as our stamina holds  
out. What say you?"

As tempted as I was to have him inside me once more, I was curious what  
it would feel like to be inside him for a change. I had fucked Maureen  
in the ass quite a number of times -- when she was in the right mood she  
got considerable pleasure from that -- and I had to know if a male ass  
would feel the same.

He dropped to hands and knees on the carpeted floor, and I kneeled down  
behind him. Lube, then insert. I slipped into him easily (he was a  
past master at sphincter relaxation) and began stroking. That's when  
I got a little surprise. His ass began clutching and squeezing me.  
He had trained his sphincter muscles and, for all I know, his entire  
rectal chamber. I couldn't hold out very long against _that_.  
I groaned and released into him, and he kept squeezing and milking me  
dry. He drained me to the last drop, and then some.

"How the hell did you manage _that_?" I asked. "You must have some  
kind of rock crushing machinery up there in your ass."

"Kegel exercises and muscle control," he answered. "Nothing you couldn't do  
if you put your mind, and your ass, to it. And speaking of asses, I have a  
sudden craving for yours again."

And there he stood with my come leaking out of his asshole, and with a  
fully erect cock and a mischievous smile on his face. "Ready for some  
more action?" he asked.

All my body wanted to do, really, was lie down and fall into a deep sleep,  
but a part of me -- my ass, maybe -- wanted him inside me. "I'm up for  
it if you are," I said.

He had me lying on my back at the edge of the bed with my legs raised  
straight up. He held my ankles and braced his shoulders against the backs  
of my knees. I had to reach forward to guide him into me. The penetration  
felt deeper than before and, lo and behold, my dick began to rise as  
I felt him press against something, something that felt _good_ ,  
high up in my bowels.

"It's the prostrate button I'm hitting," he said. "This position is  
especially good for that. Just ride with it and enjoy."

I couldn't enjoy it for very long; the feeling was too intense. A minute  
later I was spurting over my belly and chest. He held steady at maximum  
penetration while I came, then continued with long, steady strokes until  
I felt in my gut the convulsions and wetness as he released his load.

We did it twice more that night, alternating as top and bottom, and  
catching a snooze in between. My eyes opened as dawn was lighting up the  
windows. He was lying on his back asleep, breathing softly, and there  
was a bulge in the covers right about where his groin would be. Morning  
erection. I was tempted for a moment, but . . . I'd be late for work. My  
clothes were in a messy pile at the foot of the bed. I left him a hastily  
scribbled note that included my work phone number.

 

Well, I had my story, all right, but how was I going to deal with my  
feelings? Was I still hetero, or had this crazy night tipped me all the  
way over into homo? What would I tell Maureen? What the hell would become  
of me?

As it happened, the managing editor killed the story. Just a little  
too lurid for the readership, and it might offend some important  
advertisers. So, it was all for nothing. Well, maybe not nothing. I had  
found a new lover.

Maureen and I broke up and I moved in with Jack. We had six hot months  
together. Not hot enough, though. Not hot enough to paper over how little  
we had in common outside of bed. I moved out and Jack found another  
boyfriend. And another after that. And a whole series of them after that,  
for all I knew . . . or cared.

 

After long and hard thought, it became clear that the enchantment had  
worn off. Maybe I was straight after all. Not gay. Not even bi in any  
meaningful sense. Just hetero with a maniac ass fetish. I liked soft  
and cuddly women. I liked sucking their breasts and holding on to their  
round hips and bouncing off their plump asses. It just happened that I  
also liked a hard cock pounding into my own ass. But I liked women more.

Well, I found my way back to Maureen. The lovemaking was okay and waking  
up next to her in the morning was comforting. We ended up getting married.  
And lived happily ever after. Mostly.

Our oldest grandchild is in grade school now. My, how the years pass.  
I'm managing editor of the newspaper now. And, strangely enough, a  
promising young journalist has just submitted a very interesting story  
on the gay life style in the new century. Very detailed and very well  
written. Unfortunately, I'll have to kill it. Just a little too lurid  
for the readership, and it might offend important advertisers.


End file.
